Reclaiming What's Ours
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Crater Lake Research Facility }} Overview Headquarters has determined that Daniel Corman an experimental receptive candidate has been captured along with two Logos elements. You need to gather bombs from the Crater Lake Bane weapons cache and blow the Crater Lake Bane generator. Then you must kill the Crater Lake Bane Overseer to get a supply pen key. After that you must open the supply pen then retrieve the two Logos elements there. Finally you must speak with Daniel Corman who is in the pen as well to get your reward. Objective(s) *Gather bombs from Bane weapons caches *Gain access to the bane base by blowing the generator *Gain access key to bane supply pen from the overseer *Use panel to open supply pen forcefield *Get the two Logos in the supply pen Dialogue Briefing Headquarters: :"This latest intel from the Bane computer database reveals our worst fears. They have started trying to create receptives. What’s worse, they have one of our more successful experiments and two logos elements. Soldier, it is imperative that you get in there and recover these items. Our scans detect a weapons cache nearby that should help you get the job done." Debriefing Daniel Corman: :"I was starting to think I’d never get out of this place." Walkthrough * Go to the Crater Lake Bane weapons cache and get the bombs from there. * Go to the Crater Lake Bane generator and destroy it using the bombs from the first objective. * Find the Crater Lake Bane Overseer and kill him. * Find the supply pen panel and use the supply pen key to open the supply pen. * Activate the Movement Logos and Around Logos This mission is the core Crater Lake mission with which all the other missions can be combined. You path takes you down the main path from the starting point. At the "T" turn left and proceed clockwise around the map. You will pass by the first wrecked building (crystals gathered here and it's the initial data port for Ghost in the Machine). Destroy the Bane Mortar and continue to the Radar dish (We Be Jammin'). Continue straight and up slightly. To the left there is a small Bane installation. This is your initial target. Take the base and find your bombs in the storage bins on the platform. Turn around and notice the generator with the flashing red light. Press the light to activate the bomb. You are not actually planting anything. Looting the bomb crates allows you to press this red button. Destroying this generator drops the shields to the main Bane base in the center of the map. Head on down to the main Bane base. Take your time with the Lightbenders, Thrax and Predators. The Overseer is a Thrax Technician generally to the left as you enter. In the base you will notice another generator like you destroyed in the installation. Destroy this one as well by pressing the red dot. Enter the pen holding Corman and retrieve the Logos. This triggers another mission to escort Corman. Exit the base by the gate closest to the starting point. Don't forget to grab the last Logos at the foot of the hill below the starting point to this map before you wind your way back up the path.